epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Rap Battles of Fiction Season 3 Episode 8 - RoboCop vs Inspector Gadget
Freeze! You have the right to read this battle! Failure to do so may result in death! Now listen to Joe! Erm...ok. In today's installment of my fiction series we see an incredibly popular suggestion that has been suggested by both Legion and GIR. It pits defender of Metro City, Inspector Gadget, against Detroit's finest, Alex Murphy aka RoboCop, to see who the better cyborg crime solver is. So....lets go! The Cast Nice Peter as RoboCop (denoted by silver) EpicLLOYD as Inspector Gadget (denoted by blue) The Battle INSPECTOR GADGET VS ROBOOOOOOOOOOOCOP BEGIN! What's that? It's the Gadgetphone, Mayor, what do you need? I see, you want me to kick this rampaging android off the streets Well, I have a Gadget for everything, I'm sure one will do the job And dismantle RoboCop till he's cashed out just like Bob I'm the Old Man of entertainment, you're Terminator in a suit Be astute before you shoot, I might just give this brute the boot Out a window and your widow will be stuck with a corpse The Penny's dropped, I've got the Brains to outwit the whole force This defective detective is ineffective and unreceptive You can't touch an officer of the law, it's against your prime directive I'm a genial genius, who displays zero weakness You're a sleepless C3-PO, built by tedious machinists Rising from the grave, you must think you're a suited up Jesus When you're just a prosthesis fetus committing grievous treasons The DPD have given me an assignment to catch A troublemaking cyborg who will never Claw it back I rap and attack, youll hardly make me M.A.D With your slack jabs at my past, keep you hands in your hat When on the ride, you rely on your dog to get you out of doody I'll kick your snoopy booty till you're permanently off duty I was built to protect the innocents and you're an inconvenience Who's putting lives at risk with each one of your freaky stunts Wowser! I'll shower you with a thousand toxic flowers What a downer, your little gadget remains in your trousers That may be a relief so you can't make another dweeb like your niece Cross the police and I'll reap but first...Your Move Creep OCP must be weak, their Only Complete Project killed their boss And I crossed with the Cop who got shot at a loss The misuse of government tribute is the Burning Issue You'll feel the Detroit Blues as I set my control on to cruise I'll accept my commendation, put you on probation I gain the nations acclamation for saving the station So remember this kids, if a cop comes knocking at the door Put a gun to their head, leave Murphy dying on the floor Don't mess with my program, I defy mortality with vitality You try and rap to me and I'll answer with necessary police brutality I fight corruption in the company that made me who I am You duel a cat and a madman, lyrical explosions like a hand Come from Constable Alex Murphy, taking down those of higher rank My feelings are coming back and my personality remains intact Inspector, I'm afraid we have to arrest you for breaking public trust Me and Lewis discussed our distrust and it led to this whole bust WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOE'S RAP BATTLES OF FICTION!!!! Who won? RoboCop Inspector Gadget Hint I deem it impossible to guess this matchup, though if you did some spying on my conversations I'm sure you could work it out Category:Blog posts